Pinceladas de verde azul
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: No era gran cosa, ella repitió y se miró al espejo una última vez. Quizá tenía un poco de curiosidad también.


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Pinceladas de verde azul**

No era gran cosa, ella repitió y se miró al espejo una última vez. Quería asegurarse que el molesto mechón rojizo se quedara de una vez detrás de su oreja. Su reflejo poco había cambiado en los últimos tres años, pero Makino Ruki nunca había dado importancia al paso del tiempo igual que otros hicieron. O tal vez lo hizo, pero en una forma completamente distinta. Había contado el viaje de los días, el cambio de las estaciones pero por razones completamente diferentes. Esperar a Renamon le había dado conciencia del tiempo, de su transcurrir. Le había dado significado a la espera. No había sido hasta que llegó a final del sexto grado con la figura de un digimon con la forma de anciano que habían recuperado sus esperanzas. No había sido inmediato, incluso así, y Ruki había aprendido a vivir el presente.

El mechón de cabello, rebelde como ella, no quedó mucho más que un instante en el lugar deseado.

Suspiró su frustración.

No sabía por qué había dejado que su madre la convenciera de cortar su cabello. Era muy molesto tener que estar pendiente de que se quedase en su sitio y en el pasado no había tenido problema alguno.

En realidad _sí_ sabía porque se había dejado persuadir.

Rumiko le había dicho que era una forma de superar una vieja etapa de su vida, dejar atrás el pasado, ahora que Renamon había regresado a su lado y había tenido sentido, esa idea de su madre. Ella se sentía más como _ella misma_ de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, incluso sin poder llevar el peinado que le era tan cómodo en la niñez.

—Es _estúpido_ todo esto—le dijo a la Ruki en el espejo, que seguro la comprendía mejor que cualquier persona fuera de la prisión de cristal. O tal vez no. _Jen_ solía decirle que era poco sincera consigo misma.

Ella... Ella estaba tratando de cambiar eso. No era fácil.

Vio que su ceño se acentuaba en la imagen reflejada en el nombre que tronó en su mente y luego suspiró. No sabía por qué estaba dejando que esas cosas la afectasen. Ella no solía ser así. Quería terminar con todo, con los susurros suaves e incontrolables que gritaban en su cabeza. Esas conversaciones tantas veces escuchadas en la voz de Juri, su madre, su abuela, las chicas del colegio la acosaban constantemente.

 _Quizá también tenía curiosidad._ Pero solo un poco.

—Voy a salir —le dijo al aire, sin molestarse en alzar la voz.

No se sorprendió cuando el rostro de Renamon se dibujó en el espejo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

La Ruki en el espejo se sonrojó. Un juego de la luz, se dijo.

Sacudió la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta que quedó flotando en el aire, girando en el silencio.

—Estaré bien, Renamon.

No era gran cosa.

 _Definitivamente._

* * *

Jenrya Lee pareció intranquilo con su presencia justo en el instante que sus ojos se cruzaron. A ella no le sorprendió su reacción, aunque quizá era la única que lo había notado. Los años de conocerse no venían solos.

Si bien rara vez se cruzaban los días de escuela porque iban a dos instituciones distintas, casi en extremos opuestos de la ciudad, una o dos veces habían encontrado el momento para verse entre clases. Fue cuando Ruki _realmente_ había necesitado un amigo comprensivo que fue a buscarlo a la salida de sus clases. Habían tenido el rumor que eran pareja pintado en su espalda desde entonces.

Los fines de semana ellos se reunían con Takato, si estaban disponibles los tres. Más veces de las que no, había otros incluidos. Juri, Hirokazu y Kenta, los que más. No sabían mucho de Ryou desde que se encontraron con los digmon. Se preguntaban por él, por su destino. Rara vez tenían respuestas directas con ese... _sawayaka kousen_. Ruki también pasaba a visitar a Juri con un poco más de frecuencia que a sus otros amigos pero no era tanta como quisiera.

Un inesperado grupo, eran ellos. Siempre habían sido. Ellos llenaban su vida con pinceladas de colores.

Esperó.

* * *

Jenrya se despidió de algunos chicos que ella no conocía, rostros desdibujados en el mar de gente, y se adelantó hasta llegar a su lado. Llevaba algunos libros en las manos, el cabello desordenado.

 _No se veía mal en su uniforme de secundaria_ , y ese pensamiento le hizo mirar a otra parte.

—¿Sucedió algo malo, Ruki? —preguntó, al alcanzarla.

Por instante miró a su alrededor, esperando ver la delicada figura de Renamon.

—No.

Él la miró con un deje de inquietud y luego, insistente, preguntó en voz baja: —¿Todo está bien?

Ella lo miró con dureza por un segundo, irritada ligeramente por su falta de confianza, pero sus ojos se suavizaron cuando que el silencio los envolvió. Habían luchado juntos desde que tenían diez años y habían visto lo peor del otro, lo mejor también. Su amistad no había nacido exactamente de una buena manera, pero eso había quedado atrás. Él tenía razones para pensar que venía a hablar de corazones rotos, dolores perdidos.

Makino Ruki no era una persona paciente pero Lee Jianliang era una persona que fácilmente se preocupaba.

—Sí —dijo, su voz un filo contra el ruido de fondo—. Yo quería hablar de algo.

Jenrya arrugó el ceño un poco pero la línea de sus hombros se relajó.

Las miradas en su dirección las sentía de todas partes pero ella nunca les había dado importancia y no iba a empezar ese día. No tomó la mano de su amigo pero caminaron juntos hasta dejar el edificio fuera de su vista y supo que los rumores se entenderían sin más preámbulo.

* * *

—Tu silencio no es alentador, Ruki. Especialmente después que vas a buscarme al Instituto y dices que quieres hablar de algo conmigo —le comentó, con solo una pizca de ironía. A Jenrya se le dibujó una sonrisa a medias en los ojos grises porque la preocupación subyacente persistía.

 _Se preocupaba siempre demasiado._

Ruki dejó salir un suspiro inaudible para alguien más que ella.

 _Estaba_ actuando como una niña en ese momento y no había sido su intención en absoluto cuando decidió que debía afrontarlo de una buena vez.

El parque familiar los recibió en silencio, sus pies sonando con el canto de años en común. Podía imaginar una hoja en blanco, con pinceladas de verde y azul.

Quizá era costumbre que se desviasen a la que una vez había sido la casa de Guilmon. Aunque había sido sellada con una pared de hormigón, era el destino persistente en sus reuniones pasadas. Guilmon había intentado abrirse paso pero lo habían convencido de no hacerlo y el sello permanecía. Era sólo una pieza más del pasado compartido, un escenario familiar.

Ruki se detuvo a mitad de camino, irritada consigo misma y con Juri, con su madre y con su abuela por meter ideas en su mente y despertar su curiosidad. No solo ellas, pensó, había escuchado las conversaciones de sus ruidosas compañeras. Esos rumores que empapaban los recesos entre clases se volvían más frecuentes.

Un poco de su irritación llegó a pintar el nombre de Jenrya también, por verse tan confundido como se veía en ese momento. Se suponía que él debía ser templado y cordial, la calma para su ímpetu y el consuelo para el lado sensible de Takato. Siempre había sentido que estaba más unida a ellos dos que a otros, no podía empezar a definir las razones: le quedaban cortas.

El aire puro que le regalaban los árboles se mezclaba con la ciudad que sentía tan cerca que podía tocarla. El silencio los enredó hasta dejarlos juntos en una distancia que podía medirse con algunos pasos. _Cuatro,_ tal vez.

Se tomó un instante para respirar.

La superaba en altura por una cabeza y un poco más, pero Ruki siempre había sabido lucir como si estuviese mirando el mundo desde lo alto. Eso no había cambiado con los años.

Más o menos convencida, las palabras cortaron la recién ganada calma.

—Creo que deberíamos probar con un beso.

Imaginó fugazmente múltiples escenarios, apenas las palabras cayeron de su boca. Algunos improbables, otros un poco absurdas. En pensamientos, la mayoría se tornaba de doloroso rechazo y ella se encogió internamente en la secuencia de espejismos negativos.

Expuesta, de repente, a los ojos oscuros de su amigo se sentía intimidada. Pero no había llegado hasta allí para marcharse sin respuesta.

Contó infinitos mientras esperaba.

Finalmente, _finalmente,_ Jenrya respondió con un parpadeo. Parecía que su cerebro había perdido conexión con su boca por una eternidad.

 _—¿Qué?_

—Escuchaste lo que dije.

—Sí.

Había una chispa de curiosidad genuina en sus ojos, que era algo que ella esperaba de él.

Sintió que los nudos en el estómago se le aflojaban un poco.

—No estoy diciendo que va a significar algo —comentó rápidamente, con la voz constante, y un tono solo un poco más bajo de lo acostumbrado— Tengo _curiosidad._ Creo que deberíamos probarlo.

Jen la estudió por un minuto y, mientras en ella crecía la impaciencia, sonrió.

—Si estoy entendiendo bien —Jenrya comentó, con una mirada indescifrable fundida en gris—, me estás hablando de tu primer beso, ¿estás segura que...?

Ruki se encogió de hombros.

— _No es gran cosa_. Es solo un beso.

Si él la seguía mirando así, tal vez enrojecería. No quería contemplar la posibilidad.

En irritante calma, sin ninguna advertencia, Jenrya extendió su brazo, para tocar su mano cerrada, aflojando las tensiones. Con la distancia finalmente rota y la sorpresa atravesándola como un rayo, sintió que sus dedos se relajaban contra su palma. El tacto era cálido en el aire tibio de la primavera.

No esperaba verlo tan tranquilo pero sus ojos grises no eran tormentas. Fue un acuerdo tácito para moverse. Luego, lo siguieron las palabras.

—Está bien.

Sencillo, fácil. El verde siempre era tranquilo, un fondo sereno.

Jenrya parecía saber de repente qué hacer y ella se encontró perdida, un cambio de roles. No sabía donde dejar sus manos así que fue un alivio que solo una estuviese libre porque el pensamiento la aturdió. Se sintió torpe por un instante inmenso, con las ideas llegando en remolino y supo que no podría moverse aunque quisiera.

Dibujó la sonrisa de Jenrya con su mirada.

 _Está bien._

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la presión suave en sus labios. No fue un contacto que encendería el fuego en sus venas, pero su sangre se calentó.

—... _Ruki_.

Renamon apareció como una sombra desde algún lugar y en un instante, Ruki se encontró moviéndose lejos de Jenrya en un reflejo fugaz. Su instante _indefinible_ había terminado.

Su compañera los miró a los dos, el parpadeo lento y confuso entre ellos.

—Tu madre te está buscando, Ruki.

Su madre se iba de viaje, y le había prometido acompañarla al aeropuerto. La culpa _casi_ la atrapó.

Miró a su compañera, tratando de leer cuánto había visto, pero fue un vano intento. Hablaría con ella luego.

—Ya voy, Renamon. _Gracias_.

Con un asentimiento silencioso, desapareció. Era típico de ella, inesperada como había sido su interrupción, que no llenase el espacio con palabras innecesarias.

Ruki no podía encontrar algo para decirle a Jenrya tampoco.

Él hizo un sonido que parecía una risa pero Ruki notó la tenue sombra en su cara al mirarlo de reojo. Era curioso, no recordaba haberlo visto avergonzado alguna vez. Sí de niño pero...

Se rió para sus adentros, del momento y lo vivido. De sí misma y de él, de ese encuentro y su misión cumplida a medias. Sacudió la sensación al darle una mirada más firme a su amigo, una confirmación que todo era como había sido y que no debía subirsele a cabeza. Jenrya le dio la mirada que decía _no me llamo Hirokazu_ y eso fue todo.

—¿Te veré el sábado?

—Es el cumpleaños de Shiota.

Jenrya sonrió, ladeando el rostro un poco. Los dos sabían que eso era un _sí_.

Mientras se alejaba, de espaldas a él, tiró de sus labios el suave dibujo de la sonrisa. No lo suficiente clara para alguien ajeno, pero victoriosa no obstante para sí misma.

 _Tal vez deberían intentarlo otra vez._

* * *

 **N/A:** Así que terminé de ver Tamers y no puedo dejar de pensar en estos dos. Empezó siendo un drabble pero se extendió mucho más de lo que esperaba jaja. Ciel me dio el empujón necesario para publicar :D

" _sawayaka kousen_ " es el apodo de Ruki para Ryou, ¡gracias Ruedi por el dato!

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
